mighty_magiswordsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Frozarburst/Toon Wars Shorts: Not So Innocent Genius
In the Toon Force H.Q. in Retroville... Jimmy: Thanks for coming to help me pay these bills for lab, Simone. Simone: Yeah, no problem! I got nothin' better to do, so, figured I'd come an hang with ya. Danny: Why are we supposed to do this again? Yuki: Because while you were gone, the lab was ruined in a major attack. Danny: Oh yeah...That happened. Jimmy: I've got much of the damages repaired, but, the bills for the patches and replacement equipment need to be paid. And I need you guys to help me with that. Timmy: How long do you think it'll take to finish all this? Jimmy: 6 hours. Timmy: WHAT?! Jimmy: Based on the number of stacks of paperwork concerning all the patches and the parts needed to make said equipment, it will take us from this hour, 7 PM, to 1 AM to complete all our taxes overnight. Plus the other 685 taxes in collateral damage for when we get the coordinates to Jump City back in order. Tucker: Ok. That's a lot. Even for me. And I love math! Nicole: Oh, Tucker, you have no idea how much you'd have to do back home since my husband put us in a lifelong state of debt. Alt. Anais: In my timeline, I practically owned the planet, so I had people do my taxes for me. Though I still had plenty to pay for on my own for my bedroom and attire. Sam: ...Those are taxes for your clothes. What the hey..? Yuki: You know, you have plenty of inventions that are duplicates of others, James. Surely there's one that can make more so we can sell them to pay for all these up front while we determine their value. Jimmy: Yuki, that's pretty smart! I actually DO have a matter duplicator! Why didn't I think of that?! Cindy: You've got a big head, but a big ego. Jimmy: Hey..! Simone: Oh, well that was easy! Ya'll didn't even need me at all! ...But wait, don't that mean if we live in several other places, the currency's different too? Jimmy: ...Damn. You're right…Uuuh, I'll see if I can get Vox to convert it to cash for other worlds. Timmy: Heck, we may not have to. Ever heard of the universal greeting? Jimmy: Universal greeting? Simone: Oh yeah! Cattus once taught me that! Gumball: I know it too! Its, Bah-weep-Graaaaagnah wheep ni ni bong. Simone: Actually, I was gonna say "KAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" But you were close. Yuki: Well, there goes my non-existent ears… Jimmy: Well everyone, I'm glad you all decided to come anyway. Without you, I probably wouldn't have that of this! Now all I need you to do is help me set up the duplicates of the inventions I spawn using my Direct Field Duplicator. Cindy: Wait, honey, stop. Last time you did something like this, a clown of you came and tried to seduce me with his fancy French accent! Sam: Yeah, Jimmy, are you sure you've got this? I mean, the effects are bad enough, but what about the people you're gonna sell all this stuff to? Jimmy: Positive! 100%, we should be alright! Trust me. I've learned from the mistakes the inventions made, so none of them should malfunction or cause a world ending event. Besides, what else could I have possibly done to mess this up? A few days later… In Court... Judge Tubbs: James Issac. Neutron, although you did pay your taxes like you should have, you have also been accused of insurance fraud, using your team as a way of financial gain through any injury they may have experienced, even if its minor. How do you plea? Jimmy: For once, I did not think this through… Cindy lightly bumps Jimmy on the arm in disappointment. Yuki: Your honor, I object. Gumball: You were never injected. Nicole: Hush my child. Yuki: We are fully aware now that Jimmy is guilty of this illegal act, which for some reason dates back to when he was 12... Jimmy: Oh yeah...Carl and Sheen were subject to many experiments… Alt. Anais: And all this time I thought you were smart, Mr. Nothing Can Go Wrong. Yuki: Some of his inventions may have merited for insurance claims, but for the majority of the time, any injury we sustain from them are easily fixed without any gain from a company. Simone: She's right! In fact, he's gadgets that fix other gadgets! Ya can't miss em! Yuki: So, what we'll do is, we'll use the rest of the money we have from selling the duplicates to pay back the false claims. And if there's any bail on Jimmy, we'll pay for that up front. Besides, Mr. Neutron has been leader of the Toon Force since day one. Without him and his genius we would not be as successful as we are today. Everyone in the courtroom gives a brief round of applause for Yuki's speech before she sits back in her chair next to Jimmy and Cindy. Jimmy especially is relieved and very flattered by Yuki's comment about him despite his illegal act. Yuki straightening her jacket: With that said, I rest my case. Nicole: Wow, Yuki. I knew you were a fighter like me, but I didn't know you were a good spokesperson too! Yuki: Heh. How do you think my husband became CEO of the Rainbow Company back home? Judge Tubbs tapping his mallet: Okie dokie! Mr. Neutron, I'm sentencing you to two months in community service! No inventions for now, because we don't want the city to pay for another $10,000 in property damage for a giant teacher and a meteor. Case dismissed! Jimmy: Aaw! I never get to build anything these days… Timmy: Well at least it's just for two months. That's nothing compared to the 8 years my Dad had to go through for cheating the lottery to buy a mansion. Plus the 11 more years for neglecting to pay mortgage for the house cause he and Mom were using that money to pay for copies of their clothes and plastic surgery to keep their shape the same to fit in them. ...I also used some of the mortgage money for mascara... Simone: That's nothin'! The reason my family was poor was cause my old folks never paid for their college debts! And they cheated their way through the whole 4 years through bribes! Jimmy: Geez, Simone! Is there anyone else who has something to say that's just as bad, if not worse?! Cindy: ...I might've stolen some money raised while being a girl scout… Jimmy: Cindy..?! Danny: I frequently blow up a local crop field while fighting ghosts back home without the farmer knowing about it… Gumball: Mom and I once participated in foot fetish porn before leaving and taking the money before the next shoot… Jimmy: I don't believe this! Almost all of you are just as bad as I am! Judge Tubbs: Well, don't feel bad. I used to distribute copies of films illegally when I was your age! Seriously. It's not that hard these days. Timmy: Well Jimmy, I guess you could say that there's a bad side in everyone. Jimmy: I guess so. But wait, Simone, you didn't commit to any crimes! And Yuki, you hadn't done a thing! Are you guys that pure? Simone grinning: Nah. I still like to spike Prohyas' food on occasion with explosive spices. Just so Morbidia wouldn't have to do it. Yuki: And I'm not as innocent either. Back home in Elmore, I used to bully Nicole as part of our rivalry, and I would occasionally switch her coffee with a cucumber. Nicole powering up: OK, NOW IT'S ON! Jimmy: … Danny: Well...Yep... The End Category:Blog posts